The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEGL10716’. The new Gaura variety was discovered as a seedling that was the result of a cross conducted in Stuttgart, Germany between the female parent Gaura plant ‘GL 05 008’ (unpatented) and the male parent Gaura plant ‘GL 05 002’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new Gaura variety ‘KLEGL10716’ was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany in April, 2009 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for approximately 3 to 4 generations. The new Gaura variety ‘KLEGL10716’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘KLEGL10716’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.